Private Amy
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 'Love Spell's Consequences' series** Xander's not the only one who had to face the fallout from the love spell.


**Private Amy**

Summary: **Part of the 'Love Spell's Consequences' series** Xander's not the only one who had to face the fallout from the love spell.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Timeline: season 2 _'Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered'_.

Challenge: Because people wanted the other person responsible to be punished, and they were right; Amy should be punished..

A/N: Didn't see a mention of Mr. Madison's first name, so I made one up. Slight mention of a 'Sabrina, the Teenage Witch' character.

Thanks to my beta: unbeta'd.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Sabrina, the Teenage Witch character belongs to Nell Scovell and Viacom Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**

* * *

**

Madison home (James', not Catherine's)

**The day after the spell…**

James Madison open his front door to find a man in a rumpled tweed suit. While taking in his visitor's appearance, James' first thought was that the man was either in an accident or hadn't slept in quite a while. A glance to the curb showed a old beater vehicle – something he had seen around town, but couldn't place the make and model – but it didn't look like it had hit anything. "Can I help you, sir?" he inquired politely.

Nodding tiredly, Giles wished again that he could be at his Slayer's side. However, the coven members insisted that this should be addressed immediately, and since they were the experts, he had little choice. "Mr. Madison, my name is Rupert Giles; I need to speak to you about your daughter Amy, and a couple magick spells she cast yesterday which had tragic results."

It was James' worst nightmare come to life; his baby girl was doing magick like her mother, and by the sounds of it, was following down the same road as Catherine. Reeling from the shock, he stepped back and invited Mr. Giles in.

"What happened?" he managed to croak out once they sat down in the living room.

"One of her classmates saw her using magick on a teacher when she didn't have her homework to turn in, and he used that knowledge to blackmail her into casting a spell for him. His girlfriend had broken up with him in a rather public manner, and he wanted a love spell – either to get her back, or possibly so he could return the favor," Giles explained. "Something went wrong though, and the girl the spell was meant for was the only female _not _affected by the spell."

"So that was what that mob of women running through town yesterday was all about?" James asked, quickly putting the pieces together.

Giles nodded, "Yes. One of the problems with the spell was that it reduced the women to lust-crazed, obsessive creatures. Two women were killed because of that obsessive behavior." He took a deep breath to calm himself before going on, "In addition, your daughter – who, herself fell victim to her own spell – used another spell to turn one of her 'competitors' for the young man's attention into a rat. That young lady was found later, bleeding to death from bite marks when a cat caught her in the school basement."

Fighting the urge to run from the room and throw up, James closed his eyes, but then opened them back up right away when he saw a faceless girl covered in blood. "Is she okay?"

"Fortunately, I got Amy to tell me the spell, and we reversed it before Buffy bled out. She's on life support at the hospital, though. To make matters worse, one of the women killed was Buffy's mother," Giles added, wanting to impress upon the man just how bad the situation was. He hoped it would get him to agree to the coven's plans.

"What do you want? Umm, I mean, what can we do about it? I don't know anything about magick, or how to stop Amy from using it," James almost pleaded for help. His baby couldn't turn out like Catherine!

Almost breathing a sigh of relief at Mr. Madison's reaction, Giles said, "I have friends who specialize in helping magick users learn to respect and control their abilities. The ease with which Amy cast that animal spell tells me that either she's been studying magick more than we know, or that she has a natural affinity for it. In either case, she needs help."

"So we have you friends teach her?" James asked.

"Well, Amy has to _want_ the help for it to work," Giles cautioned. "The other option they have is to strip the magick from her, but that can be dangerous, so they'd rather not do that. I need your assistance in convincing Amy to accept their guidance." No reason to make things worse by calling it what it really was: punishment.

James' answer was immediate and certain, "Absolutely! If there's even the slightest chance that she could end up like her mother… I can't risk letting that happen to my baby girl."

**

* * *

**

Magick Boot Camp

**A week later…**

The exhausted part of Amy thought maybe she shouldn't have agreed so quickly to her dad's request that she get help for her abuse of magick. Then she would close her eyes and see Buffy laying in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages because of spells she did.

After Buffy and Mr. Giles saved her from her mother, and that's how she returned the favor? No, she owed it to them and to everyone else affected by the love spell to complete her training.

Sgt. Slater's voice carried across the barracks, making Amy cringe. Since her spells resulted in people dying, she was placed in a special part of the Boot Camp – away from the witches who simply failed to get their magick licenses. She didn't realize there were licenses to use magick; she doubted her mother had one. They explained that there were different kinds of magick when she asked about it. The ones who needed licenses where people born with magick _in_ them.

"Are you done building that latrine, yet, maggot?" he shouted.

It was one of her duties that she had to research spells that she could use to build things. Other tasks had been using magick to plant a garden to feed the camp; learning spells to heal; practicing pulling in magick energy and releasing it without casting spells. Basically she needed how to use magick and how to do good with it. She hadn't done all them yet, but they told her what to expect.

While the girls who were here to get their licenses only had to stay for a matter of days, Amy had been sentenced for up to five years – which was close to federal sentencing for involuntary manslaughter. Depending on her attitude and progress, she could get out as soon as her 20th birthday.

She was still taking regular human high school by way of a distance learning program so she would get a GED. It sucked that she had to miss the last year and a half of high school, but it wasn't an option for Cordelia either. At least Amy could go to college when she was released…something Cordelia couldn't because of _her_ - meaning Amy's - recklessness. Amy just hoped that Buffy would be able to graduate and go to college someday.

* * *

A/N: Alright, you happy now? Actually, I don't care if the Xanderphiles are happy or not, but it was a good point that Amy should have been made to answer for casting the spell. A friend suggested the boot camp that Sabrina went to in 'Sabrina, the Teenage Witch', so even though I know that the coven Willow went to after season 6 wasn't like this, maybe it should have been.


End file.
